


A Deal is a Deal

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kids who don't get along from rival schools place a bet on a game.  It's time to pay up and someone's getting cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal is a Deal

**_U C that?_**  
  
Michael rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back into his pocket. It’s the annual lacrosse game between Lucifer’s college and his own- which just so happen to be rival schools. Lucifer, the eternal showoff that he is, just got put on the bench for being a ball hog. He made the last three points for his team so Michael’s having trouble feeling any kind of sympathy for the guy.  
  
His phone vibrates again.  ** _Up by 4 with 2 minutes left… U better keep ur end of the bargain._**  
  
Michael’s not sure if he’s more offended by Luce’s horrible text speech or that his arch-nemesis would actually suggest that he might not follow through on a bet. Sure, he’s tried to think of a way out of giving Lucifer what he wants. They definitely argued until their faces were red in the emergency room when a “friendly” one-on-one match led to Michael getting injured and having to sit out of this game in the first place. But Lucifer wouldn’t back down about this, no matter how much Michael argued. He said a deal is a deal and that it’s a bet on their teams, not on them.  
  
“If your stupid little religious school can only win with you on the field, that’s not my fault. If anything, it should be proof that you should be going to a real school.”  
  
God, that kid knew how to get under his skin.  
  
Michael is so distracted that he actually jumps when the loud buzzer sounds off, signalling the end of the game. Michael sighs when he looks up at the score board and sees that it hasn’t changed in the last two minutes of play. He closes his mouth and clenches his jaw when he looks down at the field and sees Lucifer staring up at him (with his jersey, shoulder pads and helmet on the ground which is kind of… yeah) and grinning from ear to ear in a way that only he can. Michael grits his teeth a little and grabs his crutches, making sure to distribute his weight correctly as he carefully makes his way out of the bleachers and onto the field. He can’t believe he’s actually going through with this.  
  
“Speed it up, gimpy, I wanna do this today, preferably before the crowd leaves.”  
  
Michael can hear his voice over all the people talking and the ending of Lucifer’s college’s anthem. He really wishes he couldn’t, though. Still, he huffs and yells back just as loudly, “Screw you. It’s your fault I’m like this in the first place.”  
  
He can feel his phone vibrating like crazy. It’s probably Raphael trying to call him to see what the hell he’s doing. Luckily, with his hands busy keeping him from falling over, Michael has a valid reason to ignore it and not explain that he’s about to… fraternize with the enemy. It’s still something he’s not sure he’d be able to explain.  
  
When he finally starts to get close, the impatient winner starts to advance in on him, actually taking pity on him (because why else would he shortening Michael’s walk of shame?). The grin is still in place as he asks, “Good game, doncha think?”  
  
“Shut up,” Michael snaps. He looks around, feeling his neck heat up out of embarrassment as he thinks on what they’re about to do. “So, uh, how-” he clears his throat to try and get his voice back under is control, “How are we going to do this, exactly?”  
  
Luce lowers his head and manages to shift that stupid grin of his to one side of his mouth, “You’re kidding me, right? You don’t know how? That’s cute… and explains so much!”  
  
“What? No- I meant… I know how to-” Michael hates how flustered he’s getting, “I mean I’m on crutches! They’ll kind of get in the way of… you know.”  
  
Lucifer rolls his eyes and closes the space between them. “You’re hopeless. Here, watch this.” He wraps one arm around Michael’s hips and shoves the crutches away. Michael instinctively grabs for the nearest sturdy object, which just happened to be Lucifer. One arm goes over Luce’s shoulder and the other goes under his Lucifer’s own arm. He locks his hand over the wrist of the other and leaned forward, doing his best to not hurt himself.  
  
Well… this is definitely not what he was expecting. Maybe that’s because, in the back of his mind, he thought this was all some kind of test. Like Abraham being told to kill his son, Isaac, and being stopped at the last minute, maybe? He should’ve known better since Luce was proud of being a catholic-turned-atheist.  
  
Here they are, arms wrapped around each other on a field with people leaving the bleachers right behind them and across from them. He can feel the flush coming over his face. Surprisingly, Lucifer’s gone silent and he’s staring at Michael in a way that’s making Michael feel a bit subconscious. There’s no mocking or smugness in his face and Michael’s not sure what to do with that.  
  
“Calm down,” Lucifer says quietly, “I’ve got you.”  
  
Michael’s still trying to come up with something to say to that when Luce’s lips brush against his own. He blinks as the only thing keeping him vertical pulls back and searches his face for something. Not finding whatever it is, he leaned back in and kisses Michael again with more confidence.  
  
Okay, yes. This is all definitely new for the dark-haired boy. It wasn’t a bad kind of new, considering how his body was reacting to it. He just hoped that the vibrating feeling in his pants was his phone going off because, if that was a new sensation too, he might never be allowed to live it down. The two of them successfully manage to block out all the people around them as the kiss seems to deepen on it’s own.  
  
Later that week, because of the scene that he helped make, Michael gets expelled from his school and enrolls at Lucifer’s. The Lacrosse team is happy to have their new member. Their blonde captain (and roommate, go figure) makes sure he knows that from the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
